I Live Through Your Love
by Dita Lanquor
Summary: Before the Xavier Institute, she kept him going and gave him a reason to smile.


I Live Through Your Love

By: Dita

Disclaimer: I don't own Logan...sadly. Also, raunchy parts at the end, don't like it, don't read.

Read and review please, I might be putting Sasha in a full blown story so your ideas would help me along.

"Snow, snow, snow and more snow will be falling late tonight and early tomorrow morning! Large roads will be taken care of force ice hazards, but be wary of those hidden roads that might not get salted. They might have ice on them, so use proper judgment on the roa-…"

A hand covered in a black leather glove reached out and turned the radio station to some music. The last thing she wanted to hear was more about this weather. She hated meteorologists. They always acted like normal weather in Canada was some strange phenomenon that had never occurred here before. Her hand pulled away from the radio and back to the wheel once she heard classical music being played over the speakers to ease the pounding headache she was having since she had left her job early today. All she wanted to do was get home, kick her feet up, and finish the work that she could have finished at the hospital.

The black pick-up truck made it to its destination. A large, two story home in the middle of nowhere was covered in snow except for the dark windows. She got out of the car and waved to the long-haired gray cat sitting in the window. The headache seemed to fade away a bit once she heard the cat meow from the front window and then meow once more once she opened the door. A smile appeared on her pink, lip-stick covered lips as she heard her cat greeting her happily with meows and purrs. The cat did not even seem to be phased at the fact that the inside was only a little bit warmer than the frozen world beyond the front door.

"Damn it Logan. How hard is it for that man to listen, Lilli? I swear, he acts like he has a rock in his skull," she held her arms close to her chest as she turned on the heater. The gray cat seemed to have a smile on her face to brighten her owner's day and take her mind off wanting to get on the man who stayed here.

Sasha was her name. She was tall and bold with facial features that would make an artist pale with awe. Sculpted cheekbones, a solid but feminine jaw, and bright jade eyes that seemed as if they could rip out a man's soul always made her the best negotiator since her co-workers always hated to receive a look that made them tremble in their loafers. The twenty-five year old always looked like a normal girl until her hair was caught in any light for her locks were a combination of dark violet and a midnight blue. People would always ask her if she dyed her hair or when she first went out for her current job, she was asked to dye it natural, but she refused since her hair was one of her favorite features. She worked in a hospital, a mental hospital as a Neuropsychiatrist who earned her tenure and was the best at what she did. She was always fascinated with mental illness and for some reason was incredibly sharp when it came to anything that dealt with the mind and how it worked.

The Montreal-born woman made her way upstairs to get out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. Another long haired cat, this one a big fat calico was sprawled out on the king sized bed with her body twisted in comfort. Sasha chuckled, that crazy cat was always complaining that it was never cold enough in here for her. As she undressed from the stiff suit she wore, she reached out to pet the sleeping cat on the stomach where she squeaked a little as she stretched and sneezed. These cats were like her two children, she had owned them ever since she first started in college and ever since then they always saw her as a mother figure that they could never leave. She was being followed by the gray fluffy cat named Lilli to the bathroom as if she wanted to hear her mother-figure speak about her problems of the day and why she was so home early.

When she had entered the black and white colored bathroom, she saw a dirty man's red flannel shirt on top of a pile of clothes that were also covered in the same filth. Even though she was mad at him, she grabbed the flannel and threw herself on to the bed with it. The smell of his sweat mixed with his cologne always just made her day all the better. That rugged smell, that primal smell that he always leaked on whatever he was next to just made her wild and happy that she had came across him. The itchy fabric on her skin made her tingle to the point that she wanted him home now; however, the clock said he was not going to be home for several hours. She pouted and held the dirty fabric close to her bed, her calico cat staring at her in confusion.

Sasha turned to the fluffy cat and snapped, "what! This is normal Vera, you know that I love him so much."

The cat yawned before curling into a ball and ignoring her owner. Sasha stuck her tongue out at the cat before rolling back over with Logan's flannel shirt. She held the collar of the shirt up to her nose and inhaled deeply, her olfactory receptors allowing her mind to paint a picture of the rugged man that would hold her in his arms every night. There was something about that man that made him different from any other man she had met. He was a mutant and she knew it, but the best thing about him was that he knew that she was highly intelligent and instead of trying to act like he was on her mental level, he would poke fun at her with a cynical remark. He was rugged and rough around the edges and she was like a smooth bubble who liked manicures, pedicures, shopping, but enjoyed seeing the rough and rugged side of life. Her headache was a thing of the past now that she was not thinking about that damned patient anymore. Logan was the only one she wanted in her mind right now, and Logan was always the cure to her ailments.

Logan was out in the forest of trees wearing just a normal flannel shirt with a chainsaw in hand and cutting down a fifty foot pine tree. He was burning hot, even in all this snow, and was about to take off the flannel that kept his skin from breathing but decided that it would freak out too many of the other logging men and cause them to grow suspicious. With ease he cut out a wedge in the thick wood and moved to the side as the tree fell to the ground with a loud and cracking boom. He inhaled deeply; the smell of pine was sweet in the air and mixed nicely with the snow that danced in the air which always made him love this job. He could be alone and take his anger out on people who had no idea what they were doing, and if they frustrated him enough, he could just cut down a few trees by himself.

A loud bell pierced through the air to symbolize the last break before he would be heading home for the day. With his trusty chainsaw in hand, he began the trek to the break trailer where he could have some of his cigar and finish the day in peace.

"Logan!" A rugged voice called to him inside of a crane. "Get the hell over here!"

The navy-blue haired man growled as he stormed over to the heavy-set man sitting in the crane wearing a thick ski coat. "What the hell do you want, Mark?"

"We're going to be short tonight a few guys, so I need you to stay longer to pick up their slack."

Logan grumbled, "you better grow some balls and force the little kids to stay. If it's too cold, tell them to man up."

Mark stopped operating the crane, "they have personal reasons why they need to leave."

The mutant rolled his eyes and snorted, "their reasons aren't personal enough."

"Shit Logan!"

Logan turned his back to the crane and proceeded to the break trailer. He did not want to hear that man's stupidity right now. He forced open the door to the trailer causing the men to stop what they were doing and stare at the angry mutant.

"The fuck are you all staring at?" the mutant growled, intimidating all the personnel in the room. The workers ignored him and went back to what they were doing; what they should have been doing.

From his locker, he grabbed a thick cigar and shoved the rod of rolled tobacco into his mouth before lighting it and puffing on it to get it started. Tonight was going to be a long night and tomorrow, he had better be off since he would most likely be picking up the slack of several of the kids on the job. He slammed the locker shut and preceded to head out into the frozen weather once more to be alone.

"Hey Logan."

The unfamiliar voice spoke caused him to turn and sneer at the man who spoke to him. The other male who spoke was young with a shaved head and looked like he was just wearing leather to act like he had a callous, but underneath that tough exterior he was soft and easily broken. Logan stayed quiet and just stared down the young man.

"When's your woman going to come by?" he asked, not even turning his head to the mutant.

Logan growled deeply, removing the cigar from his mouth with the thought of ramming the tobacco into that little boy's ear; however, he placed the cigar back in his mouth because that would be a waste of a good cigar.

The young man could not help but start to chuckle which caused the other men in the room to chuckle a long with him, "I'm really curious, Logan! I would love to see her again. She always has such a good pie to eat."

Something in the mutant's head caused him to snap. All he saw was Sasha's smiling face in his head and he was in a world of bliss; part of his mind was with Sasha as he lay in her arms and felt the caress of her fingers on his skin. In the real world it was a different story, Logan had grabbed the youth by the flannel shirt and slammed his body into the hollow wall of the trailer they were in. The other men in the room wanted to do something to stop the mutant, but they were afraid to provoke the anger of the man anymore.

The mutant was like an animal with all of those pearly whites showing with a cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Listen fucker," Logan slammed the boy against the wall every time he paused to get his point across. "Don't. Ever. Talk. About. My. Girl. Okay? Do you under-fucking-stand?"

The young man was partially concussed from the slamming and his whole body was filled with pain causing him to take a little bit longer to respond to the mutant who had him in a death grip.

"Stupid, do you under-fucking stand? I don't like fucking repeating my damn self and if I have to, I might make you have a pie to fucking eat."

"Logan!" Mark had cried from the door leading outside. "Logan, fuck, put the god damned kid down!"

The mutant turned his head slowly to his heavy set co-worker who looked panicked and furious all at the same time. He threw the kid aside and removed the cigar from his mouth, expecting to get fussed at by the other man; however, it was obvious to the mutant that everybody in the room was afraid to try and talk back to him.

"I think your break is over, Logan," Mark stuttered. "We really need you out in the field."

Logan scoffed, "tell your fucking children to keep their mouths' to themselves." He shouldered past his co-worker and made his way back outside into the cold.

Mark sighed and looked at the other workers in the room, shaking his head in annoyance at the other men before going inside to take a break on his own time.

Sasha lay on the sofa with CT scans in her hands to distract her from the clock on the wall that was ticking away slowly as hour after hour passed. Day turned into night, and night brought even more snow to blanket the land outside. A knot started to tighten in her stomach like it always did when Logan was late coming home. She knew she was clingy to him and it took every bit of mental fortitude to not ring the phone to the logging company that Logan worked at off the hook, but she had a right to be clingy. That man would always tell her stories about careless men who were crushed, beheaded, electrocuted, and sometimes even exploded so it was always a dark fear in her mind that she would get a call about him being one of those victims. The shirt that she wore really was not making that knot go away in her stomach, if anything it was making her feel worse, but his flannels always kept her torso warm so she would deal with it for now.

The clock ticked past nine and she began to chew on her bottom lip. Now she was beginning to expect the phone call to tell her Logan had been in an accident and he did not make it. Her heart began to race, and she could feel blood race to her head. Her hands reached up to hold the sides of her head to calm the throbbing headache that suddenly began to form. Was it a migraine? No, there was no way; she always had an aura form when she used to get them. This headache was worse than a migraine for it felt like something wanted to just burst from her skull. Sasha whispered Logan's name as her eyes closed and her back arched from the pain, she had no idea what was happening to her. Lilli and Vera were laying on the rug close by the sofa, watching their owner squirm in pain. One of the cats looked over to the coffee table where she saw the numerous stacks of papers and books rise into the air as well as a glass full of a pink liquid. The items rose higher and began to float around their master, other items joining into the commotion. Lilli stood from the rug and meowed loudly in concern for her master's safety.

The deep motor of a motorbike revved outside causing the objects to fall from the sky and on to the floor into a pile of pink-liquid soaked papers on to her nice rug. She opened her eyes, her headache slowly fading away, to a world that was unusually bright. It felt as if her skull had just given birth to about eight kids the size of car tire, but now the pain was just magically fading as if nothing had ever happened. The front door unlocked to reveal the logger who was frustrated from working with a group of idiots with an intelligence quotient that was lower than the size of his boots. Logan was expecting to come home to some peace and quiet until he saw that the place looked as if it had been ransacked from the inside. His mind phased into a state of protection that he had to keep Sasha safe and sound. Without even thinking, his metal claws had extended from his knuckles and he was hunched in a position to smell the air for any signs of an intruder as he ran to the woman dressed in his flannel who was now trying to sit up on the leather sofa.

"Sasha," he ran to her, retracting his claws and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Who did this to you? Who's here? Did they hurt you?"

"Logan…" she mumbled. Her vision was blurred but she knew that rugged deep voice and she knew that intoxicating smell he always carried on him. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck, her fingers cradling the back of his skull. "Baby, I missed you so much."

He was quiet as he wrapped his strong arms around her, but the last thing he was going to do was let his guard down. Nothing in the air was foreign, so what the hell had happened in the living room.

"Sasha, what happened here?" he pulled away, a concerned frown upon his face at the woman he cared about so deeply.

"My head...I began to get a horrendous headache. It felt as if something was going to erupt from my skull. Why? What happened?" she was still obviously groggy from the pain. When her vision cleared and she saw the papers and the rug now ruined from the simple pink contents in the spilled glass made her throw a fit.

"What the fucking hell! Who did this?" she stood up and turned her attention to her cats who looked just as scared and confused as Logan did. Her cats got low in fear, expected to be punished for something they did not do.

"Hey, babe," his cold gloves ran up her bare legs to reside on her waist to pull her back down to the sofa. "Don't take it out on the cats."

"Years and years of research on paper ruined. Logan, you have no idea how close to a breakthrough I was, I was going to find an answer, I was right there, now it's gone, and I'm never going to be able to get it back, and I'll be considered a failure, and I'll never get anywhere in the damned career-…" the girl was hysterical as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Logan took off his gloves, "Sasha, you'll be fine. If you aren't going to be considered the best, I'll beat the rest of them out so you will be."

Sasha could not help but laugh at the silly brute personality he always carried with him. She reached up and placed her fingertips on his thick jaw; finally, he was home to her.

"You scared me. What took you so long to get home?" her voice was still full of butterflies as she watched her fingers slide from his jaw down to his thick neck.

He rolled his head back, the warmth of her fingers causing blood to circulate through his icy veins, "I, uh, got into a little trouble on the field, and those pricks made me stay late."

She scowled at the mutant before her, "what did you do this time? You're always getting into trouble out there. Why can't you just behave like a good little boy Logan?"

Logan scowled and grabbed her wrist, "cause I ain't no boy." He then pulled her off the sofa to straddle his lap, "and you know I ain't little."

She bit her lower lip and ran her hand up his muscular chest; her hips grinded against his longing for that feral growl as if he needed her to survive. His flashed his teeth to her, giving her the growl that drove her crazy. "Baby, I know you aren't, but" she massaged his chin, "you need to play nice with your other friends so you don't get in trouble."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest to press his face into her chest, "who needs friends when I got the best girl in the world. They're all just a bunch of hicks anyways."

A pink blush came on her bare face. She leaned down to kiss her mountain man's chapped lips; the troubles just faded away between the two of them once that sweet kiss was made. She broke the kiss and found herself staring into his chocolate eyes, not wanting to tear herself away from them.

"Sasha," he whispered. "I'm worried about you. You look like shit."

"Thank you for your concern," she wrinkled her nose at him. He always had a way with taking a hint of unease and then jamming a spike in the statement. "But I think I'll be fine."

He shook his head, "no, you look like shit. Why is your head hurting so much all the time? A few nights ago your head was throwing a fit."

The happiness and glee that filled her spirit was now a gloomy bucket of worry and woe. Her career had everything to do with the brain and how it worked and what made it go wrong; here she was getting terrible headaches and she had no clue where it had came from or what it stemmed from. All she knew was that she would get them when she became mentally distressed. She removed herself from his grasp and sat down on the leather sofa behind her.

"I don't know," her fingers ran through her hair as she threw her head back. "All I remember is looking at the clock then the pain came."

Logan looked around at the mess in the living room then back to Sasha. Maybe his girl was becoming a mutant. "Nobody broke in here?"

"No."

"Nobody came with you."

"Logan you would be able to smell it!"

He stood up and grabbed his girl's body bridal style and carried her up the stairs to lie down. "I don't know why you stayed up to wait for me."

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as support, "it's because the bed is too big without you and I get worried about you. You always drive that bike out in the worst weather, let me drive you there and pick you up, you're risking illness."

Logan rolled his eyes as he laid her down on the low sitting, king size bed. "Yeah, yeah, I don't need a mom in my life. I've gone this far without one."

Sasha buried herself under the down comforter and sheets as she watched him peel off the leather jacket he wore and the flannel shirt underneath to reveal the wife-beater underneath. He stretched his arms and his back muscles from the long ride home.

"You need anything?" Logan turned back to Sasha, rolling his head to loosen his muscles.

She smirked with her head propped up by her hand, "You."

There was that quick wit of hers.

Logan's nose twitched with the smirk of power on his face before he walked out of their bedroom to the kitchen. Sasha stuck her tongue out to her mountain man and turned on the television to wait for him to come back to her.

The mutant needed a beer to refresh his palate. As he made his way up the stairs, he took a few sips and had to stop up the stairs. Damn, his girl knew her beer. He drank more of it as he made his way up the stairs, nearly done with it once he got up the stairs and proceeded into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sasha had opened up the curtains to reveal the heavy snow slowly falling from the sky. The weather was romantic and she was glad he was able to make it home to be with her and only her. Took another swig of his beer and sat it on the nightstand before crawling into bed beside the violet-haired woman. He slid his arm around her body and pulled her close to him causing her head to lie on his bulky chest.

"I love this weather," she whispered as her fingers danced across his chest and stomach. "It's so romantic, brings you really close to your loved ones."

Logan huffed and shrugged. A man of little words, she knew he agreed when he tightened his grasp around her shoulders.

"Baby," she reached up, her fingers brushing against his jaw and neck. "I missed you so much today, you have no idea. How did you get in trouble at work?"

"Screw work." He spoke before he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She broke from his grasp and adjusted to straddle his lap as her nails dug into the shirt he wore. There she grinded, softly, with her hips to start his already idle engine for her. Logan's calloused hand slid up her pale thigh to under the shirt he was wearing to reside on her hip. He pulled her closer to bite down on one of the buttons as if he was trying to pull the fabric off of her body. Her head rolled back causing the grip on his shirt to tighten as if she was going to fall back. With ease, he tore the shirt open to reveal her bare chest to him; his face burrowing into the warm flesh, biting and licking the thin skin between her breasts. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as her hands traveled up his chest to run her fingers through his thick hair. Sasha had started him up, revved him a few times, and was ready to drive him to heaven for she did not want this bad boy to stop.

Logan had her on her back, her legs glued to his side and holding him in place with the sheer strength of her thighs. He forced the rest of the shirt open, grasping at the mound of flesh in his hand and pinching the pink bud of flesh between his fingers. She loved it, her thighs tensed in response causing his devilish smirk to appear across his lips. Her fingers clutched at the fabric that was tucked inside of the jeans he wore to pull the shirt away from the skin of his hardened stomach. She was stopped from achieving her goal once she felt his teeth gently latch down on her supple nipple, his tongue swirling circles causing her to moan loudly and pull the shirt till it nearly ripped at the seams. Logan pulled himself away from his love's chest and proceeded to take off the shirt that she sought to remove from his body. Sasha sat up, his shirt held up around her back by her elbows, and ran her hands across his chest and stomach. Her breathing was heavy as she ran her tongue from his stomach to his neck where she bit down on the skin. His chest vibrated in low growl of lust the moment he felt her teeth touch his, and with ease he had pushed her back to the bed, ravishing her body with his mouth. Her eyes opened wide, crying out once she felt him bite and suck on the flesh of her neck; she could not help herself from having her nails dig into the flesh on his shoulders and back from his hips just grinding into her as if he wanted her to feel that burning ache in his loins that he always had for her.

Logan's hands clutched on to her thighs before finding the strap of her undergarments; however, he was resisting the urge to yank them off of her for the last thing he wanted was unwanted pain on her. Once she felt the fabric peel away and the cold air reach her, she ran her hand up into the mass of hair and tightly gripped, holding him as close as she could to her neck as she returned the favor on the same spot she had latched on before. Logan stopped and pulled himself away, wanting to get a good look at his girl before he made her reach Heaven. She grabbed his hand and rested the rugged fingers on her bottom lip, winking to him before dragging his hand down every inch of her body. He made his own stop back at her chest where he ran his thumb across the bud of flesh that caused visible goose bumps to pop up all over her body, but she was not going to let him stop there. She led his hand slowly down her stomach before stopping to unbutton his pants to release his inner beast. It was now his decision to if he wanted to take his hand any further and he was always one to take chances. Her mouth gaped open as she felt the digit enter her which almost made her lose focus on him, but she wanted that beast to come out, not just a man. He smirked and pulled himself from inside of her before tackling her lips, tongues and lips rolling together in synchronization as he removed the pants and underwear from his body.

Sasha threw her arms and head to the side the moment she felt him start to penetrate her. She cried his name, her thighs falling open to relieve the pain that always happened from him, but he was not going to let her go limp now for he grabbed on to her thighs and held them back in place. Her nails were able to break through the skin of his upper arms and rake down as he pushed more of his length inside of her. He groaned and his breath became labored the moment he felt as if it was all she could take. She continued to say his name in between the moans and mixed cry of pain and pleasure with her back arched as high it could be. Logan nestled his arm underneath her before he began to roughly thrust his hips. Every single time he thrust inward she could feel him about to split her open and force her vertebra out from the top of her skull, but every single time he pulled out, she wanted to yank him back in. He was so warm, and even through the pain that he always caused she was never as crazy as she was with any other man like she was with Logan.

Logan could feel that with every thrust she grew tighter and wetter, her body just longing for him and he was always able to bring her back for more. With ease, he hoisted her body up to his lap which made her moan loudly and hold on to his head tightly. He latched on to her already tender nipple with his teeth, quickly running his tongue against the flesh. As her body was ravished by his forceful thrusts, she could feel herself wanting to black out from just blood rushing through her body. He growled louder the moment he felt her hands on the verge of pulling his hair out and sucked harder on her chest to make her cry out more. He let go of her and laid her back down on the bed, pumping his hips as hard as he could for she was about to push him over the edge. Sasha whispered in his ear how much she needed him to make her scream, make her feel this loved; however, she was abruptly interrupted as she felt her body tense up from her climax causing her to arch her chest into his and scream. A strange pulse of energy erupted through his body from Sasha's body causing his eyes to roll back into his head and his muscles tense. Logan could not hold himself back and found himself crying out from hitting his peak and spilling his seed into her tightened body. However, instead of feeling tired, he felt as if he had just woken up the next morning, rejuvinated and full of life. He sat himself up and pulled her body closer to his, not removing himself from her, and ran his hand down her panting and sweat soaked body. She looked exhausted, but he had never felt anything like that before come from her.

"Baby?" his gruff voice whispered, his hand reaching up to touch the side of her face. "You alright?"

Sasha moaned as if she was just waking up. Her hand slid down her torso to in between her legs where she moaned once more from the sensation of Logan still inside her. "Darling, that was amazing."

He smiled down to her and laid down next to her, taking her into his arms. She reached up and led a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck, "I love you, Logan."

For once in the life he could remember, he felt a warmth in his heart that he had to show with an actual smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah…love you too, Baby. Love you too."


End file.
